Can't Wake Up From This - Part II
by Annic
Summary: This is my take on stilljustme's story, Can't Wake Up From This.


**A/N: Please R&R. See other A/N at the end of the story.**

**Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers. **

**Thanks to stilljustme for giving me permission to write and post this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, I would be a Reagan and so would stilljustme and CBloom2.**

The funeral had been everything that they had wanted for Jamie, yet it was nothing they wanted because they should not be burying him. He had been the glue that held the family together. He had been the one who kept his brother and sister from going too far with their arguments. He had been the doting uncle that adored his niece and nephews. And now he was gone.

Danny wouldn't have his baby brother to commiserate with about the job and what they have seen. He wouldn't be able to take Jamie out for the beer he had promised him when he had graduated from the academy. He was never going to be able to watch his baby brother get married and become a father. He was not going to have is baby brother around again. That made him start to hyperventilate, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All he could do was cry into his wife's arms.

Erin wouldn't be able to talk to Jamie about law and how a case should have been handled. She would never get to hear him talk about the latest adventure that him and his partner had been sent on. Her daughter would never get to spend the weekend with her uncle and go on a ride along with Jamie. She was never going to see her brother grow old with someone he loved. She would never be able to give him a hug again. All she could do was cry into her father's embrace.

Frank couldn't believe he was doing this again. First it was Joe, the jokester, his middle son that he had buried; now it was his baby boy that he had just buried. The luck he had, burying his wife and two youngest sons with in a span of six years. No family, no man should have to bury his sons so close together or before himself. As he looked at his remaining children, he could see them breaking. His daughter Erin, was in pieces, she was devastated when they lost Joe, now she was so distraught that he wasn't sure that she would recover. She had told him she couldn't lose another brother, and yet she is standing in the cemetery staring. Then there is Danny, his oldest son, the only son he has left, the one who takes the most risks, and yet is still standing in here. He thinks back to a couple of nights ago when Danny, in a fit of rage, sadness, and grief, yelled that it should have been him and not Jamie. That Jamie had always taken the right precautions and yet they were burying him and not Danny. Frank cannot even think of what his life would be like without Danny as well. The thought chokes him up.

As they walk away, each Reagan saying their own personal goodbyes to Jamie, not wanting to walk away yet. Not wanting say goodbye to one of the most important people in their lives.

**BB**

"Danny…Danny…sweetie wake up…" Linda softly urges her husband. She doesn't know what he is dreaming about. She just hears the soft weeping in the dark. It is worrying her, she can count the number of times she has seen him cry on one hand. He is usually the stoic one of the family. She resorts to shaking him to wake him from the slumber that was troubling him. "Danny, come on, Danny!" She jumps as he sits up abruptly.

"Jamie…Where's Jamie. Is…is he…?" Danny whispers. He is almost afraid to ask. He wants to know, yet he doesn't.

"What do you mean where is Jamie?"

"Where is he? Is he okay? Is he…alive?" He chokes out. The dream, if it was one, seemed too real. Too heartbreaking.

"Yeah, he is fine…"

"I have to call him, I have to make sure he is ok…"

"No, you don't. You don't need to call him."

"Yes, I do. You don't understand…I need,"

"No you don't, because he won't answer his phone," Linda told her husband feeling him tense up. She decided she should continue, "He won't answer because his phone isn't with him, it is downstairs, he is asleep in the guest room."

"He is? I need to see that he is ok, that he is…" Danny almost cried from relief. But he wasn't going to believe that Jamie was alright until he saw it with his own eyes.

"He's had a long day, don't wake him up," Linda told her husband, it was as if she was telling them to not wake one of their sons.

As Danny walked down to the guest room, he thought about the dream. It all seemed so real. He could feel himself holding his baby brother in his arms, he could see himself at the funeral, saying goodbye. He had thought that it was real. When his hand lands on the doorknob, he feels his breath catch. It's as if he is frozen in place. It is then he feels the knob twist and the door open. When he looks up, he finds himself looking into concerned face of his brother. He can't help but break down.

"Danny, what's wrong, are you…" Jamie starts to ask but is interrupted when Danny, pulls him into a strong embrace. When he puts his arms around his oldest brother, he feels his brother trembling.

"You were gone, kid. I felt you…you…in my arms," Danny started but couldn't finish

"Hey, its okay, I am fine." He finds himself comforting his brother as he tightens his grip.

"And I thank god for that. I don't think I could to lose you kid."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't."

**Author's Note: I have wanted to write this since I read the second chapter of Can't Wake Me From This. I wanted to give Danny a huge hug. So this is an alternate ending. It was going to go a completely different way. However my muse decided to be nice to Danny, for the first time in a long time. Hopefully you like it. **


End file.
